Draven/Strategy
Skill Usage * Above all, it is important to remember that while mastering use and catching of in conjunction with is key to maximizing 's damage output, he will still deal carry damage without these skills available. Positioning is the most important goal for any player. * will fall differently depending on 's movements after having thrown it. ** If stands still, will fall directly on top of him or to his immediate left or right. *** This effect can most easily be achieved by pressing 'S' on your keyboard after attacking, which will cause your Champion to stop all current actions and prevent him from starting new ones, making him stand still. ** If moving, will lead ahead of 's selected direction. *** Be prepared to compensate your movements in order to catch your , as this effect will not always be perfectly in sync with your movement speed. * is a stacking passive, meaning that every single or critical strike will apply the full damage over the given duration regardless if the target is already under the effects of . This makes encounters with battles of attrition. * has many flexible applications both in and out of combat that allow to make use of it in a variety of ways, along with being a simple movement and attack speed steroid. ** 's primary purpose is as a chasing tool. By leading and catching and continually refreshing 's movement and attack speed bonuses, you can easily overpower and catch up to your targets. *** Bounce, lead, and catch off of minions or neutral creeps when chasing out of range targets in order to refresh . ** can be used to help catch your s as they fall, or, alternatively, it can be used in order to strike enemy Champions with for harrasment. ** Using can help you return to lane quicker if needed. With blue buff, this can be spammed infinitely without worry. ** Quickly striking engaging enemies with and catching the ricochet during an escape scenario can allow you to refresh constantly in order to avoid a direct engagement by kiting and possibly turn the tide of battle. *** Care must be taken not to enter range of Champions with targetable gap closers, such as 's or 's , as this may easily get you killed. * Stay wary of enemy turrets if you have struck a Champion near the range of one. will always apply for four seconds, as well as critical strikes. This means moving into turret range as the damage ticks will cause it to immediately target you. * will deactivate if has not attacked an enemy after a certain amount of time (Approximately 6 seconds). However, this will be refreshed if attacks a turret or inhibitor, though you will not be granted the extra damage. ** It will also refresh if you reactivate , even if you have both axes active already. * can be deceptively powerful at melee range, as his will ricochet to him more often, giving him the extra damage from it, as well as easy activation of his , maximizing damage potential. ** If everything goes wrong, can still use and to escape. * can easily and quickly take down objectives with use of his steroid abilities, and . ** Against and , use a single to apply extra damage, and catch it in order to continually refresh the use of for its potent attack speed steroid. ** Attacking turrets will always refresh on hit, however you can bounce off of nearby minions every 3 seconds to refresh . * is limited to two s at a time. However, if you throw one axe while doing so, and activate again after the attack, you will have three axes, allowing you to 'juggle' them. If catches all three axes without throwing them, it will immediately revert to two axes, with the third axe disappearing. Build Usage *Getting can greatly increase 's damage output by activating multiple times to receive damage procs from . **Slow procs and the movement speed bonus from make it easier and safer to catch your to reset your and to continue receiving procs. **When building your , try to get first. makes up for the slow you'd get with , and the speed you'd get with . In addition, each time you activate , you'll do double damage immediately on the first attack.. *Life steal is a very powerful statistic for to have. As acts as an amplified auto-attack, it will proc the full effect of 's life steal items from the damage done, giving a large boost in sustainability during laning and combat. **Investing points into in the Offensive Mastery Tree along with one or two s will usually provide sufficient life steal throughout the laning phase. An early or replacing them with one will also provide with up to 100 health back per on occasion. *Critical strikes greatly increase 's damage output by applying against his targets without the use of . As well, itself can critically hit, causing massive damage. can therefore achieve maximum damage by applying multiple stacks of against a target with both and his basic attacks. **This makes an almost required purchase for due to all the stats it provides in this respect, along with the movement speed increase for chasing, positioning, and escaping. ** will give critical strikes from an almost destructive increase in damage. **Consider purchasing an during laning and team fight stages of the game in order to gain an advantage over your opponents due to the added attack speed and chance for critical hits. Recommended Items Countering * marks the location where it will land on the ground; aim skillshots towards their landing position. ** Keep in mind, however, Draven could simply NOT walk towards the drop location to bait you into blowing your cooldowns in an attempt to hit him. Only attempt to fire your skillshots at the drop location when you're absolutely sure he'll be attempting to catch his axes. * Disrupt with the goal of making him drop his axes. If you do, his power drops dramatically. ** Put AoE's or CC's where his axe lands. If he doesn't notice or decides to keep going, you can burst him down and get a kill, and if he doesn't go you make him waste an axe which gives you the upper hand. Champion Spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5zyGj4Z0Sg&feature=g-u-u Category:Champion strategies